Christmas Angels and School
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: MIMOE Now that I have your attention: Joe is looking for a college, and he can't find one in Japan. Mr. Kido, on Jim's suggestion, sends Joe to the Tachikawa house to look at colleges in that area. Please read and review!


Hi all! I have a Mimoe in store for you!   
  
I don't own Digimon, but I did stick it on my Christmas Wish List. Please Santa?   
  
Mimi is 17 and Joe is 19.  
  
This ficcy has an odd title for being written during Christmas break...  
  
Quote of the Fic: "A lie can travel halfway around the world while the truth is putting on   
its shoes." Mark Twain  
  
A teeny, tiny line of Takari.   
  
Mimi is 17 and Joe is 19.  
  
"Christmas Angels and School"  
~~  
  
Joe Kido frowned. He had to find a college soon, or else his dad would kill him. Of course,   
it couldn't be any college; it had to be a medical college. Joe needed to find one by the   
beginning of the spring term.   
  
"Urghh!" Joe said, not at happy.   
  
"Joe, why don't you try a college in America?" Jim asked, his voice sly.  
  
Joe threw a nearby pillow at his brother. "Shut up! You wonder why I hate it when you come   
home from school. The only reason you're suggesting an American college is so I could so Mimi   
more often."  
  
At the thought of the strawberry-blonde DigiDestined, Joe sighed happily. He missed Mimi, a   
lot. Mimi and Joe were the best of friends, and Joe always liked to think that one day they'd   
be something more. Jim sighed and shook his head and left Joe's room mumbling about how bad   
Joe had it for Mimi.   
  
Joe sighed and continued to flip through a brochure his dad brought home for him.  
  
~~  
  
Mimi looked around New York, which was alive with falling snow and Christmas spirit.  
  
'It's beautiful here. A work of art. I bet Niagara Falls is frozen by now. It'd be lovely   
to see.' Mimi said.  
  
"Hi Mimi," said the annoying, gay, idiotic, worse than Tracey from Pokemon (An- Eek, sorry,   
got carried away there) voice of Michael.  
  
'If he tries to kill me under the mistletoe, he won't be eating solid foods until next   
Christmas,' Mimi thought, but then gave Michael a warming smile.  
  
"Finishing up your shopping?" Michael asked. (An- I will not kill Michael... I will not kill   
Michael...)  
  
"Yeah. I wish I was spending Christmas in Japan though. I miss my friends," Mimi said, and   
then, silently to herself, "and Joe."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm not done yet, so, see you later!" Michael called over his shoulder as her turned   
and left.  
  
Mimi smiled and headed into another store.  
  
~~  
  
"Joe! You still haven't found a college yet?!" Mr. Kido asked.  
  
"No Dad, I'm still looking." Joe asked calmly.  
  
Mr. Kido's reply was anything BUT calm.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU SHOULD BE IN COLLEGE BY SPRING! I want you to have at least one   
term of college classes in spring!" Mr. Kido stated.  
  
"Dad, Joe's friend Mimi lives in America. I'm sure if Joe went to America over Christmas,   
they might be able to look some up. Plus, it would give Joe a chance to add he went somewhere   
out of Japan on his college application." Jim supplied.  
  
Joe gave Jim a glare that could put Heero Yuy's Death Glare (tm) to disgrace. Jim just grinned.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me Jim, I'll call Mr. Tachikawa." Mr. Kido said, flipping through   
Joe's phone book.  
  
"Hey! How did that get there?" Joe asked.  
  
Jim just smiled.   
  
While Mr. Kido had a pleasant conversation with Mr. Tachikawa, Jim and Joe had a GGAT (Great   
Glare A-Thon).  
  
An hour later (and Joe claiming victory in the GGAT), Mr. Kido had everything arranged with Mr.   
Tachikawa and the airport.  
  
"You're leaving tomorrow at 3," Mr. Kido said.  
  
Joe nodded, and grabbed the cordless phone and the phone book from the hallway and called the   
Motomiya residence.   
  
"Hi, June, this is Joe. Yeah, Jim's little brother and Davis's friend. Anyhow, remember   
how you called the other day to talk to Jim and he wasn't home? Well, he wanted me to tell you   
he wants to take you out on a date. He'll pick you up tomorrow at eight. I don't know what   
he has planned, but he was too shy to tell you over the phone. Yeah, you're welcome.   
Good luck, June. Bye." Joe said, as he hung up the phone.  
  
Jim, his eyes wide, stared at Joe. "You're positively evil."  
  
"Turnabout is fair play," Joe said as he walked past Jim to pack his suitcase.   
  
~~  
  
Mimi shoved her snow-covered boats into the closet by the door and then sat her bags next to   
the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Mimi darling, Mr. Kido called. Joe is coming to visit; he's looking for a college, and   
Mr. Kido thought it might be a good idea to see what New York and the surrounding areas have   
to offer." Mrs. Tachikawa said.  
  
"When is Joe coming?"   
  
"Tomorrow," her mother replied.  
  
Mimi blinked, grabbed her bag and ran up the stairs.   
  
It was 3 o'clock now, so in Japan it was 5 am in the morning, so she couldn't call Joe.  
  
Mimi looked around her room. A small (it was only a 5 foot tree, unlike the 12 foot one in   
the living room) Christmas tree had been decorated yesterday by her and a friend. She looked   
to the angel sitting on top of the tree. (Authoress: Personally, we have a star on our tree,   
but an angel fits this story better... Geez, so this is what happens when I listen to   
Christmas songs for 3 hours straight...)  
  
'Why? I thought when I moved to America, I'd lose my feelings for Joe, and they wouldn't grow   
stronger. But they have. Now he's coming here. Christmas of all times. A time of closeness   
and... mistletoe. I still love him. My feelings have never changed. It was the little things   
that made me love him, just the little things...' Mimi thought to herself as her mother called   
her down to try on her caroling skirt.  
  
If Mimi had turned around to look at her angel, she would have seen it smile, but alas... If   
she had done that, it would have killed off half of the plot of the story. (An- *turns up her   
Christmas songs even louder in hopes of drowning out her father's music*)   
  
~~  
The Next Day...  
  
Mr. Tachikawa opened the door for Joe to enter.  
  
"You'll be staying in the room across from Mimi's. Come on, I show you where it is." Mr.   
Tachikawa said, and led Joe through a few hallways.  
  
Mr. Tachikawa knocked on a door, and Mimi's head popped out.  
  
"Yes, Daddy?" Mimi asked, grinning sweetly.  
  
"Joe's here, he's staying in the room across from you."   
  
"Hi Mimi," Joe said, as he came out from behind Mr. Tachikawa.   
  
"Hi Joe..." Mimi said, still with the same sweet grin on her.   
  
"All right then Joe, here's your room. Mimi, don't blare your Christmas carols loud enough   
that Joe can't sleep at night." Mr. Tachikawa said.  
  
"Yes Daddy." Mimi replied.   
  
"Don't allow any of your friends through your window either." Mr. Tachikawa said.  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
"Tell Joe about your plans to go caroling."  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
"Have you listened to a word I've said?"   
  
"Yes Daddy."   
  
"Is Michael going caroling?" Joe asked.  
  
"Nope." Mimi said as she shut the door.   
  
Both of the guys standing in the hallway shrugged and then each went their separate ways.   
  
~~  
Meanwhile in Joe's room...  
  
Joe was currently putting some of his clothes in his dresser, and hanging some of them up.   
Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Mimi looked so adorable when she stuck her head out of the door.   
Like always, Joe thought, she's always cute. She's always been adorable. Doing things her   
own way, but almost always with a smile either on her lips or in her eyes. She was the   
optimistic one from their little group all those years ago. Now, of course, it didn't sound   
like much to some people, but when a girl like Mimi depends on you and befriends you, it means   
the world to a boy like Joe.   
  
Joe thought about how close he and Mimi became. She trusted him, and he trusted her.   
  
A knock scared him, quite literally, out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hi Joe," Mimi said when he opened the door.  
  
"Come in," Joe said, trying not to get flustered.  
  
"Thanks, remember what my dad said about me going caroling?" Mimi asked as she sat on the bed.  
  
Joe nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Well, a few friends, Kitty (An- You should remember her from another Mimoe I wrote), Anna   
(An- He he), and Eve (An- *giggles and chugs her third glass of iced-tea*) to name a few are   
going caroling tomorrow. Wanna go?" Mimi offered, giving him a smile (not to mention puppy-dog   
eyes) that Joe could never say no to.   
  
"Sure, do I need anything special?" Joe asked, and he was rewarded with a dazzling smile from   
his secret love.  
  
"Nothing, you and I can share a carol book. Oh, you will need a Santa hat, but I think there's   
an extra hat around somewhere. Thanks Joe, see you at dinner," Mimi said, smiling.  
  
Joe nodded.  
  
Oh yeah, Joe was head over heels in love with Mimi.  
  
~~  
Christmas Eve...  
  
Mimi twirled in her skirt. She was wearing a dark green skirt that cut off at the ankles.   
She wore a white blouse. A pair of black boots completed the outfit.  
  
"Oh, honey, you look cute, but here," Mrs. Tachikawa said as she handed Mimi a Santa hat.  
  
"Thanks Mom," Mimi said as she took the other hat for Joe and quickly walked down to the living  
room where Joe was waiting.  
  
"Mimi, you look nice," Joe said, trying hard not to drool.  
  
Mimi blushed, "Thanks, here's a hat for you."  
  
Both Mimi and Joe turned to leave, but Mr. Tachikawa stopped them.  
  
"Wait you two. Look up," Mr. Tachikawa said.  
  
Both looked up and saw the mistletoe. Mimi and Joe blushed and quickly kissed. Both wished   
it could have lasted longer.  
  
"Have fun!" Mrs. Tachikawa called to Mimi and Joe after they got their scarves, gloves,   
and coats on. Mimi grinned and grabbed the carol book and left.  
  
When the door left Mrs. Tachikawa looked to Mr. Tachikawa.  
  
"I don't remember hanging any mistletoe, do you?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked her husband.  
  
"It wasn't me," was the reply.  
  
"It may have been one of the maids."  
  
~~  
After the Caroling...  
  
"Bye Beth!" Mimi called as she shut and locked the door behind her and Joe.  
  
"That was fun," Joe said.  
  
"Agreed," Mimi replied with a smiled, "I think my parents went to bed. Want some hot   
chocolate?"   
  
Joe nodded, and Mimi led them down the dark hallway into the kitchen.  
  
Mimi made the hot chocolate, and then she and Joe sat down and talked about everything that   
had happened since Mimi's last visit in May.  
  
"T.K. and Kari started going out, and it wouldn't surprise me if those two are engaged by the   
time I get back." Joe said.  
  
Mimi laughed and asked about how Tai and Matt were taking it. Joe replied with badly. Mimi   
looked up at the ceiling and smiled.  
  
"Mistletoe is everywhere tonight," she said.  
  
"Huh?" Joe replied, until Mimi pointed up.  
  
They both smiled softly and leaned in and kissed. As they broke apart, a tender smile   
appeared on Mimi's face and Joe's had a fondness in them.  
  
"Joe if you could have anything for Christmas, what would you have?" Mimi asked.  
  
"You," Joe said before he realized it.  
  
"Honestly?" Mimi asked.  
  
Joe blushed and didn't answer.  
  
"Joe answer me or else I'll poor the rest of my hot chocolate on you!" Mimi threatened.  
  
Joe nodded.  
  
The frown Mimi wore softened into a smile. "Oh Joe, what am I going to do with you   
besides this?"  
  
Joe looked up in surprise and then he felt Mimi's lips on his.   
  
"I love you too." Mimi whispered when they broke apart.  
  
They smiled softly until the chiming of the cloak interrupted them, telling them it was   
11:30 at night.   
  
"We had better get to bed or Santa will never come," Mimi said, a giggle hidden in her voice.  
  
"I don't care. I've got all I want," Joe whispered into her ear.  
  
An impish grinned appeared on Mimi's face as they came up the stairs to their separate rooms.  
  
"'Night Joe," Mimi said, kissing him quickly before retreating into her room.  
  
Joe smiled and went into his room saying some words to himself, "My angel. Now I really have   
to look for a college nearby."   
  
If either of the lovebirds had been paying attention, they might have noticed an angel   
watching over the two of them. A Christmas angel for a Christmas couple.  
  
~~  
  
Geez, maybe I should ask Santa for less sappy romance ideas... PLEASE REVIEW, but please don't   
flame... I know it's not that good, but still...  
  
Please visit my website: www.geocities.com/moonfairy_hime  
  
Happy Holidays everyone!  
  
Peace, Love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


End file.
